Papyrus/Inktale
Note: all Info on this Wiki is from timeline #398, and is therefore technically Noncanon. The true Ink!Papyrus of timeline #1 was erased when Ink shredded his soul, now, sit back, and read the page Ink!Papyrus (a.k.a. Paint!Papyrus) is the brother of Ink!Sans. And the Son of Ink!Gaster Currently, Ink Papyrus is not canon but has a design by 7goodangel on deviantart, he is depicted using an airbrush. He also is Canon in timeline #398, he has different AU variants as well *EG Ink!Swap, Ink!Fell, etc* However they are not in his timeline Profile His personality is Mature, responsible, enthusiastic, and of course, creative. His appearance suggests an adventurous yet laid back attitude hence the satchel (always ready for action) and the fact that he has multiple accessories that fit loosely (not caring too much about it fitting perfectly). He also lives inside Ink!tale, after Ink!Gaster finished creating it. His room is similar to his undertale Counterpart's, although it has more of an Emphasis on Art. Also his bed is just a normal bed, rather than a race car one. Also the Action figures are replaced with photos of famous painters, and the picture of a skull is a family photo of Ink!Gaster, Ink Sans, and Ink Papyrus, when Ink Pap and Sans were children. Powers and Abilities Ink Papyrus can use Ink Bones and Blasters, similar to his Disbelief counterpart, although more powerful. He can also summon any AU Papyrus, including Disbelief or Dustbelief ones. He can also summon any AU character, however if they are not a Papyrus it is quite difficult for him. He is also a good Negotiator. Ink Papyrus can bake actually good Spaghetti, unlike his Undertale Counterpart. Whenever he attempts to spare someone, if they attack he shall block with the part of his airbrush containing the paint. However the Paint that spills out shall summon Help_tale Papyrus or the Papmalgamate. Sometimes it also summons Underworld!Papyrus. Relationships Ink!Sans He is Ink!Sans's Brother and loves Him very much, however they do fight sometimes. However, Ink Papyrus feels guilty due to his brother lacking a SOUL, and tries to cheer him up despite this. Error!Papyrus Error!Papyrus is commonly seen trying to kill his Ink!tale counterpart. Ink Papyrus would rather not fight, however he is no Idiot, and will attempt to subdue Error Papyrus. He is technically his "Frenemy" However Ink Papyrus is suprisingly more serious than his brother, so he doesn't taunt Error PapyrusI. Ink!Undyne Ink Papyrus and Undyne are good friends, often seen talking to each other. Ink!Undyne is afraid that Ink!Papyrus will be hurt while protecting AUs. So she tries to not send him on many missions, technically Papyrus is more powerful than Undyne, but she doesn't know this. She did accept him into The Protectors (a group in timeline #398 of people whom protect the AUs from AU Destroyers.) and has been wowed by his constant success. Ink!Gaster Ink!Gaster is Papyrus's Loving Father, and attempted to cheer him up while their AU was uncomplete. He is quite nice to him, and wants the best for him. He also helps Papyrus learn to paint. He does often make sure Papyrus isn't hurt, due to being his Father. He does threaten Error!Gaster about hurting his son, and despite his Insanity, Error!Gaster took this seriously. Error!Sans Error Sans mildly Hates Ink Papyrus, because he's his brother's Nemisis. He hates his happy personality, he hates even more how Ink Papyrus trys to make him a better person ("It's my job you Unfinished Bag of bones!") despite this, he's never physically attacked Papyrus, due to the fact Ink Sans would Kill him in response Dream!Sans Dream Sans is good friends with him, and trys to spend time with him (Not only because of them being friends, also due to Ink!Papyrus's Positivity) Nightmare!Sans Nightmare hates him because of his positivity, which he finds sickening Ink!Mettaton They are good friends, it is unknown if they are lovers, however it is slightly implyed Paperjam Ink Papyrus attempts to comfort Paperjam about being a "Mistake" Ink!Frisk He and Ink!Frisk are good friends, he does know they are soulless, however he isn't quick to bring it up in conversation, he's always convincing them to be a better person. Ink!Flowey He and Ink!Flowey are quite good friends, Ink!Flowey being a good role model for him, rather than a Maniacal Manipulator = Category:Inktale Category:Papyrus Category:Skeletons Category:Male Category:Timeline Jumping